Lives Rearranged
by Tyra Kaelar
Summary: The last 2 years since Harry's graduation have been one long battle, with one suprise being that Draco Malfoy defected to the light side and became his best friend. During the final battle, Harry defeats Voldemort and the magic takes them to Middle Earth.
1. Chapter 1

Blank disclaimer, the concepts belong to Rowling and Tolkien, I just use thier works as my personal playground. After all, if I were them, I'd be out shopping seeing as I'd have the cash for a serious shopping spree.

Prologue

The sound of battle surrounded him, the stench of blood and sweat seeping into everything, and the grounds of Hogwarts were turning red. Taking down the Death Eater in front of him with one clean slice of Gryffindor's sword. He smiled wryly when the sunlight caught the etching of Gryffindor's name on the sword. _Only a true Gryffindor, huh?_ He thought, thinking of his conversation with Dumbledore in his second year. _Wouldn't the old man be shocked to learn that Draco is actually the heir of Gryffindor. Better yet, that I am the heir of Slytherin?_ It was kind of ridiculous that everyone assumed he was the heir of Gryffindor. Mind you, that was why he had borrowed the sword from Draco for today's battle.

Harry took a moment to gauge how the battle was going. After 3 years of open fighting with Voldemort, it all came down to this.

"Head in the game, Potter" Malfoy called out, breaking him out of his thoughts.

Harry raised his sword and saluted mockingly. Who would have guessed that Malfoy, _Draco now I guess, _would become his best friend. His memories darkened, recalling just how Draco had become his friend.

_The Death Eaters had stormed their graduation 2 years ago, turning it into a mass slaughter. Malfoy had defected to the light in their 6__th__ year, but remained aloof. Somehow they had ended up fighting back to back, forging a bond of trust between them. Hermione hadn't been as lucky though, she'd been hit with a killing curse. Ron had lost it, blaming Harry for her death, for letting her die while he protected a Malfoy._

After that it was only a matter of time until Ron was killed, as he took suicide mission after suicide mission in an effort to avenge his fiancé. He'd been killed last year after being captured by Voldemort's inner circle.

Draco had become a close friend after the Graduation Battle and fighting side by side over the years had just enhanced that. They knew each other inside and out and they had an almost telepathic connection after 2 years of partnership.

Harry snapped back to the present as Draco came up beside him, favoring his right leg where it looked like a cutting curse had caught him.

"Ready?" he asked, arching an eyebrow at Harry, still managing to look aristocratic covered in blood.

"Always," Harry replied. His eyes sparkled mischievously as he turned, yelling, "Hey, Tom , long time no see. Have you finally realized you can't win?"

Draco groaned. "Must you taunt him? You do realize he is a Dark Lord, and one that's insane at that."

Harry turned, pouting, "But it's fun."

"Whatever, fine," said Draco exasperatedly, with amusement hidden in his voice.

"Avada Kedavra," Voldemort shouted, rage at being ignored making his crimson eyes almost glow.

Harry dodged, smirking. "Now, now Tom, that wasn't very nice."

"You'll die by my wand today, Potter, begging just like that mudblood mother of yours."

Harry's eyes iced over, his face becoming a blank mask. "We shall see, Tom."

What followed was an amazing display as the 2 most powerful wizards in existence fought, spell after spell cast, blocked and dodged.

Harry slowly found himself tiring, but so was Voldemort. Now it was a waiting game. He and Draco had designed a spell that destroyed the soul, but it could be blocked. They just had to wait until the right moment, until Voldemort was weaker than the two of them combined. Harry watched as Voldemort slowly tired, his spells just a little weaker than they had been at the beginning of the duel.

"Now, Draco," Harry shouted. Draco laid his hand on his shoulder, relinquishing his magic to Harry's control. "Time to say goodbye Tom," Harry said, _Sss Destroy his soul ssS_."

The area around them exploded with light as a pure beam of magic shot towards Voldemort, piercing his shield and then his heart. With his destruction the light got even brighter, forcing Harry and Draco to close their eyes.

"Is this supposed to happen?" Draco shouted, hysteria underlying his question.

It was the last thing they heard as the light got even brighter before they blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry I took so long with this update, I went to Europe in July and then I got caught up with school and work and somehow this story just got put on a backburner. At any rate, here's the second chapter, any criticism welcome and appreciated. Oh, and I've never actually read Tolkein, but I've seen the movies so feel free to correct any mistakes I make._

Chapter One

_The Elven Forests of Middle Earth_

Harry woke to soft spoken voices, but he didn't recognize them. He feigned sleep as he tried to figure out where he was. The last thing he remembered was casting that spell…Voldemort! What had happened? He opened his eyes, expecting to be in the hospital wing, but when he looked around he didn't recognize anything. Draco was in one of the other beds, and the voices were coming closer. He shifted out of bed, calling his weapons as he settled into a defensive crouch.

Legolas walked with the healer down the hallway, towards the Healing room where the two men he had found in the forest were currently laying. He was very curious as to how two men had found themselves in the heart of an elven forest, unconscious and looking as if they'd been in the thick of a battle.

He opened the door to their room and was shocked into stillness. One of the men was up, holding two daggers and settled into a defensive position. But what truly shocked Legolas was the pull he felt toward the human. He was gorgeous, with messy black hair, brilliant green eyes, and a lithe 5'8" frame. Legolas held himself still, waiting for the man's next move.

Harry froze as the person entered the room. He was gorgeous, with long blonde hair and clear blue eyes, but he was shocked when he saw the pointed ears. _Where the hell were they?_

"Stealth," he called harshly, "Get your poncy arse out of bed!"

On the use of his code name Draco immediately switched to battle mode, rolling out of bed, calling his sword, and settling into a defensive position in seconds before his surroundings even registered. His eyes widened imperceptibly when he took in his surroundings, and the two people at the door. "Where the hell are we, Shadow?"

"I have no idea, I was hoping you could tell me," Harry replied mockingly.

Draco shot him a dirty look. He glanced over at the man standing in the doorway, frozen. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to tell us where we are?" he asked.

Legolas watched in shock as the green eyed man called the other, Stealth, and the other man was us and in defensive position within seconds. It was obvious the two knew each other well and were more than likely partners. His gaze was drawn back to…Stealth, with the question.

"You're in one of the elven healing halls, you were found in the middle of the forest," keeping his voice low and soothing. He watched as confusion crossed both the males' faces, the blonde one glancing at the dark haired one as if asking for answers.

"Where exactly are we?" Harry asked, confusion and wariness in his tone.

Legolas frowned slightly, not understanding why he was confused, "You're in one of the elven healing halls after I found you in the middle of the forest."

"No, no," Harry said, impatience bleeding into his voice, "I mean, where exactly are these healing halls."

"Oh, we are in the Mirkwood forests."

Harry glanced over at Draco, confusion and the beginnings of panic crossing his features. He quirked an eyebrow at him, silently asking if that had made any sense to him, but all he got in return was the same sense of confusion and beginnings of panic. He glanced back at the blonde…elf, in the doorway, wondering how to phrase his next question.

"And Mirkwood, it's….where?"

Legolas was really becoming confused now, Mirkwood was well known, even if most had never seen it, but perhaps they were from a small village that hadn't heard of it. "In Rhovanion." He watched in deepening confusion as the man took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes.

"And Rhovanion is where?" Harry asked, frustration starting to lace his voice. He scowled as he heard Draco snicker to his left.

Legolas was starting to wonder about the sanity of the two patients. "It's a province of Middle Earth." He startled as the man swore violently.

"Damn it all to hell, of course, if anything weird is going to happen, it's going to happen to me," he bared his teeth as Draco smothered a laugh. "Don't even ferret, you're in this with me, want to take a wild guess what insane thing has happened this time? Do enlighten me as to how this is funny."

Draco bit his lip as he tried to stop smiling, but as he watched Harry swear and complain and the ever increasing confusion on the elf's face, he couldn't help himself, he started laughing. "I'm sorry," he said to the blonde in the doorway, still gasping for breath, "I know you're probably questioning our sanity right now, but there is a….well not a logical explanation but I blame that on Harry. However there is an explanation. I'm Draco, and you are?"

Legolas had been watching the two warily, but as the blonde man spoke he relaxed slightly, still trying to figure out what had set the other human off.

"I am Legolas, I was the one who found you in the forest. I don't suppose you'd be willing to tell me how you managed to end up unconscious in the middle of an elven forest, looking like you were in the middle of a battle?" he asked, curiosity and wariness still tinging his voice. As he was speaking he watched as the other man, Harry he reminded himself, wind down slightly until he was just swearing softly under his breath, before I straightened completely from his crouch and seemed to winced slightly before turning to Draco.

"Well, I have a good idea of what happened," he said, watching Draco carefully, "I may have neglected to mention something about the spell I cast…"

Legolas watched with increasing amusement as Draco stopped smiling, and Harry looked increasingly wary. These two were becoming more and more of a mystery, and if he understood correctly, they were wizards.

"You see, when I calculated the power of the spell I ran across a reference that if a certain amount of power was used in a restricted area, then it might, _might, _destabilize the world within that area." Harry had begun speaking faster, hoping that Draco wouldn't freak out. "I never actually found out what would happen if we destabilized the world so to speak, but….well, I'd guess we managed to rip the walls between worlds."

Draco smirked slightly as he watched Harry looking warily at him, "So once again, you've managed to do something that's impossible. Way to go scar head." He glanced over at the doorway when he heard someone clearing their throat, and realized that the elf, Legolas was still there, and probably more than a little lost.

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to explain from the beginning?" Legolas asked.

Harry sighed, "It's a long story," he said, setting back down on to the bed cross-legged, "why don't you grab a seat."


End file.
